cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Astra In-Ze (clone)
This clone of Astra In-Ze is the on/off general of the Kryptonian military, the twin sister of Alura Zor-El and the aunt of Kara Danvers. She was granted the memories of the original Astra by Dru-Zod and Nadine. Early Life In 1972, Astra became aware of and foiled a plot by the Sisters of Juru to overthrow the Council. In 1973, she and Non began their efforts to prevent the destruction of their home via Myriad. In 1974, she was sentenced to Fort Rozz for her actions with Myriad. Canary Season 4 In Apokaliptic Designs, a dying Dru-Zod reveals to Kara Danvers that he has cloned Astra and then transfers his consciousness into this healthy clone body. The Birds of Prey Season 1 From Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear to Anarky, she appears solely as Zod's vessel. In Changes, In Lay Down This Armor, In Divine Justice, In Family, Part 1, In Family, Part 2, In The Ties That Bind, Part 1, In The Ties That Bind, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1, In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2, In Don't Fight It, In Angel With A Shotgun, In Shadows of the Past, In The Price, In Something Wicked, In Bury My Love, In Secret Six, In Blue Roses, In Can You Feel My Heart, In No Rest For The Wicked, In Eyes Shut, In Fearless, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Darkest Day, In Enemy Mine, Supergirl Season 3 In No Longer The Last, In Kandor, In Power Girl, In Heavily Broken, In Human For Another Day, In A Luthor and a Super, In Brave Enough, In New Krypton, In Brave New World, In The Question, In Siblings, In You Ruin Me, In The Trial of Kal-El, In Nova Day, In The Swarm, In The House of Zod, In Framed, In Hurricane, In The Fall of Kandor, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 In The Kryptonian Cure, In Brain On Fire, In War Is Coming, In Mind Games, In Panic Button, In Final Solution, In Under The Blood Red Sun, In Aftermath, In Supergirl No More, In Going Rogue, In Rage Most Justified, In Somebody Help Me, In Vows, In The Honeymoon's Over, In Supercousins, In Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey, In I Spit On Your Grave, In Retribution, In Krypton's Last Stand, In Twilight, Supergirl Season 5 In You're A God, In El/Zod, In In The Light, In The House of El, In The Last Daughter of Krypton, Supergirl Season 6 In Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian, In Such Rage In Your Heart, Supergirl Season 8 In The Blood is The Life, In The Box, In Deathbed, In Afterlife (Supergirl), Supergirl Season 9 In I'm Gonna Make You Suffer, In The Heaviest Burden, In Decisions, In Destinies, In Assassin, In The Book of Rao, In Kissed By Fire, In Never Know, In Sine Qua Non, In All Good Things, In Worldkiller, Part 1, In Worldkiller, Part 2, In Worldkiller, Part 3, Trivia * Appearances * 117/180 (Supergirl) * 28/140 (Birds of Prey) * 1/50 (Canary) * 146 (total) (Canary S4) (1/10) * 4x10 Apokaliptic Designs (cameo; possessed by Dru-Zod) (Birds of Prey S1) (13/18) *1x01 Nothing To Fear (possessed by Dru-Zod) *1x02 No Hero (possessed by Dru-Zod) *1x03 Broken Arrows (possessed by Dru-Zod) *1x04 The Knights of Midway City (possessed by Dru-Zod) *1x05 Dark Angel (episode) (possessed by Dru-Zod) *1x06 Anarky (possessed by Dru-Zod) *1x07 Changes *1x08 Lay Down This Armor *1x09 Divine Justice *1x10 Family, Part 1 *1x11 Family, Part 2 *1x17 The Ties That Bind, Part 1 *1x18 The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (12/20) *2x01 The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 *2x02 The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2 *2x04 Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun *2x05 Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past *2x06 Moving On, Part 4: The Price *2x07 Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked *2x10 Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses *2x11 Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart *2x14 Fearless *2x15 Green Arrow & Black Canary *2x19 Tower of Babel, Part 1 *2x20 Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (2/22) * 3x02 Darkest Day * 3x11 Enemy Mine (Supergirl S3) (21/22) * No Longer The Last * Kandor * Power Girl * Heavily Broken * Human For Another Day * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton * Brave New World * The Question * Siblings * You Ruin Me * Conspirators * The Trial of Kal-El * Nova Day * The Swarm * The House of Zod * Framed * Hurricane * The Fall of Kandor * City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (20/20) * The Kryptonian Cure * Brain On Fire * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Panic Button * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More * Going Rogue * Rage Most Justified * Somebody Help Me * Vows * The Honeymoon's Over * Supercousins * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * I Spit On Your Grave * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (Supergirl Season 5) (18/18) * The Devil Within * Fear The Fever * Still Here * Used To * Danvers Can * I'll Fight * Die For You * You're A God * Long Time Traveler * War Sweater * Kalibak (episode) * Supergirl Reborn * El/Zod * ReignCorp * Promises * In The Light * The House of El * The Last Daughter of Krypton (Supergirl S6) (2/20) * 6x10 Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian (in Rao's Light) * 6x20 Such Rage In Your Heart (apparition) (Supergirl S7) (18/20) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * A Bird Without Wings * Out of Suffering Have Emerged the Strongest Souls * Woman of Tomorrow * Invincible * Challenge of the Superfriends * DNR * Home * Off With Her Head * Hotel Ceiling * Fahrosh * Zhehiod * Colorful Mind * So Cold * Just Good Business * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (11/20) * Queen of Blood, Part 1 * Queen of Blood, Part 2 * Bound * Evil Angel * Gabriel (episode) * The Blood is the Life * Brainiac Returns * An Exercise in Futility * Sacrifices * The Box * Not All Suffering Is Bad (Supergirl S9) (20/20) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * The Heaviest Burden * Have It All * Decisions * Destinies * Assassin * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire * Someone to Watch Over Me * A Glimmer of Hope * Sine Qua Non * Never Know * The Odessa Steps * Jamie * The Road * Crisis * All Good Things * Worldkiller, Part 1 * Worldkiller, Part 2 * Worldkiller, Part 3 (Birds of Prey S6) (1/20) * 6x03 Longbow, Part 3 (flashbacks, possessed by Dru-Zod) Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Political officials Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Canary Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Soldiers Category:Kryptonian Military Guild Category:Main Protagonists Category:Raoists Category:Religious individuals Category:Henotheists Category:Characters Category:Denizens of New Krypton Category:Clones Category:Supergirl Season 9 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes